the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
King Solar Flare
King Solar Flare is the king of Equestria and the ruler of Equinelantis. And the father to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And the older brother of Duke Orion. Backstory King Solar Flare is the second in command of Equinelantis, next to his Father, Lunarlight. He lived in Equinelantis with his wife, Queen Starshine. Then one day, Starshine gave birth to a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. They named her: "Celestia". Years later when Celestia grew up into a young filly, Starshine gave birth to a blue alicorn filly with a light blue mane, in which they named her: "Luna." But then when Luna turned one Queen Starshine had died of cancer, leaving King Solar Flare to care for their daughters. He taught them everything he knew about Equestria as well as the moon and sun. But then, a terrible thing happened. War broke down. in order to save his daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. After the war, a large bolt of lightning hit the ocean and made a large tidal wave, and it starts heading towards the city. The Empress was then called upon by the City's sacred diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. He was also the one responsible for writing "The King's Journey", he did so hoping that his daughters would find it and use it to find Equinelantis. Bio King Solar Flare would then later reveal to still be alive and well when Then in "''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker''", ''Solar Flare and Orion arrived via a portal to help our heroes face off Grogar, as they had foreseen his escapc. e Solar Flare would the join the team for the first time in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart" Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning", as the team devises a way to rescue Twilight and Hiccup, Then as the team head for the prison room, Solar Flare encounters Tirek for the first time. As the former is surprised to see another male Alicorn, even asking if he knows him. But then in response (and through fatherly fury) Solar Flare took off one of his hoof guards and hits Tirek with it, for "banishing his daughters to Tartarus", which Tirek is at first confused, until Celestia and Luna reveal themselves, explaining he's talking about them. Then Solar Flare hits Tirek again this one for trying to murder his daughters, son-in-law, granddaughters, and the current grand Jedi Master. Upon realizing Solar Flare is related to Celestia and Luna, as well as having a huge skill in the Force, Tirek cowardly flees. Leaving several BTD Commando Units to deal with the team, however, this would only end in vain as Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly manage to corner him. Solar Flare would then meet Hiatt Grey's Engines, along with Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, the Young Six, Terramar, the rest of their honorary members, and their friends in " " Personality King Solar Flare is a wise, elderly alicorn. With many years of wisdom and experience gained, as he teaches it to his daughters. And as king of Equestria, he rules the land with a proud stand, and never puts his own deeds in front of his subjects' own. And is willing to help out anyone who needs it. And is quite generous as he lets many beings have a share of the royal treasure. And in tough times, Solar Flare sustains a calm, demeanor and rarely raises his voice or gets angry. However, when facing against beings who are arrogant and think they're better than him and his family, he's not afraid to fight back and in most cases uses the Royal Voice to make a point to them. And when someone really pushes his buttons, Solar Flare will then later get his own back at the individual in question, not for vengeance, more so to prove he's a lot stronger than they think and his age doesn't make him weak. And in other times, he'll use reverse psychology to get himself out of skirmishes. And despite his age, he's a really strong being. Plus, when anyone threatens his family or even tries to murder them, Solar Flare will not be afraid to rein his fatherly fury on them. Physical Appearance King Solar Flare is a male senior Alicorn Stallion. With a Light fuchsiaish gray coat. Solar Flare also has a majestic mane and tail that flow in the wind. Colored Sunset red, orange and yellowish amber. He also has a beard of the same colors. While he wears a golden crown that's a mix of a tiara with a roman spartan helmet with a single red gem in the middle of it. And he also wears golden chest armor that also covers his wings where they meet on his back. And Has broad sized golden hoof-guards on his hooves. And he also as golden colored battle armor. And like all citizens of Equinelantis, he wears a golden necklace with a Diamond shard on the end of it on his neck. While his cutie mark is a circular sun with solar flares erupting on it. And has teal colored eyes Main Weaponry *M60 machine gun (customized with a pump-action grenade launcher and side flame thrower) *SX-21 Blaster Rifle *Heckler & Koch MK. 23 pistol *Golden Graflex Lightsaber Skills and Abilities '''Magic Powers:' Solar Flare's magic powers is beyond any other Alicorns' even more so than his daughters' own. *'Spell Casting:' Solar Flare can perform other various spells and tricks, he is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *'Spell Creation:' Solar Flare can make his own spells after reading many notes from past Alicorns. *'Levitation:' Solar Flare can levitate himself. *'Gravity Alteration:' Solar Flare can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. *'Magic Beam Emission:' He can shoot concussive blasts from his horn. *'Force-Field:' Solar Flare can create a force-field to protect himself and/or others. *'Teleportation:' Solar Flare possesses the ability to teleport and others. *'Telekinesis:' Solar Flare's horn usually glows dark golden yellow, and objects assume a glow of dark golden yellow; when he affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow him to manipulate them. *'Sun Raising:' Solar Flare can also raise the sun like his daughter Celestia. Strength: Being an Alicorn, Solar Flare sustains a high amount of strength higher than any earth pony's own. Flight: Solar Flare is also a skilled flyer as he can fly at high speeds and in quick maneuvers. Force Skills: Solar Flare is an incredibly powerful Force user and warrior. Solar Flare's mastery of the Force was extensive. He was known for his resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light side of the Force. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. And he specializes in strong versions of every average trick used by the majority of all Jedi. And he can use the Force to enhance his physical fighting on his enemies. And from his younger brother, Solar Flare has even learned how to use Electric Judgement. Lightsaber Combat: Solar Flare also is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist, one of the best of his time. Using Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. And even specializes in Jar'kai in many causes. His true Lightsaber combat abilities are shown when he fought Marksmanship: While preferring his Lightsaber combat and Force skills, Solar Flare is not afraid of using Firearms and blasters. He is shown to be a highly skilled marksman with many firearms. Trivia *King Solar Flare makes his appearance in The Eds' Quest for the Temple of the Alicorns. *King Solar Flare then makes a climax appearance in ''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker''.'' *King Solar Flare will then make his first guest star appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart. *King Solar Flare will then guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Predator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator: Dark Fate, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: Last Blood, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 4 (Excluding Black Widow) & 5, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Maze Runner: The Death Cure, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Adventures of Tintin, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, the Fall of Brian Griffin trilogy, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Original characters Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Husbands Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Widowed characters Category:Sons Category:Grandfathers Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Nightmare Destroyers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Master of the Jedi Order Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Electrokinetic Characters